Make Me: OneShot
by MissJanuary
Summary: Petulant little boys, sticky summers, awkward first kisses, sexual awakenings, teenage fantasies, a back seat almost and a challenge… Make me! Bella and Edward grew up together, annoyed each other, and wanted each other. Edward tried to flush her out of his system with other women, and Bella suffered in silence, believing her best friend would disapprove.


_**Make Me**_

_**Driven to Desire Challenge**_

**Pen Name: **MissJanuary

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** All Human –Humour/Friendship/Romance

**Word Count**: 6,723

**Pairing**: Bella and Edward

**Summary:** Petulant little boys, sticky summers, awkward first kisses, sexual awakenings, teenage fantasies, a back seat almost and a challenge… Make me!

Bella and Edward grew up together, annoyed each other, and wanted each other. Edward tried to flush her out of his system with other women, and Bella suffered in silence, believing her best friend would disapprove.

**Disclaimer:** * Surely you do not think that I had anything to do with the creation of Twilight? I do own this little ditty though*

The song quoted in the story is** Bloodstream** by **_Stateless._** Go listen to it, it's a good tune! And the banner for this was made by **forthelongestday**, she's cool beans go check out her banners and stories.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" she shouted, stomping her jelly sandaled foot.

I felt the laughter bubble up and out of my mouth. That earned me a huff and another foot stomped. _God she's such a girl!_

"Say it, Bells." I taunted her, holding the bottle of bubbles up, way out her reach.

Bella and my sister had been sitting on the deck in the backyard blowing and cashing bubbles around before I rudely (according to Alice) butted in. They're only two years younger than me, but so much smaller. My sister's practically a midget. But Bella's just… slight, I guess. At least that what mom said.

She jumped up and tried to snag the bottle from my hands, again. Her face was growing red. I won't tell this to her face, but I secretly loved when she got all flustered and huffy like this. This would be why I'd made it my life's mission, at the tender age of ten, to annoy Isabella Swan as often as possible.

Hands on her hips she said, "Edwaaard. I'll tell, I swear."

_She would too, the little bugger_.

"Give. Me. Back. My. BUBBLES!" she shouted, tiny fists balling at her sides. She was _so_ beyond annoyed.

"Make me," I grinned at her, swishing the orange plastic bottle just out of her reach.

"Arg! Fine. Edward is the almighty king of _everything_. Edward Cullen is a God…" she whine-whispered. Her fists were still set in tight balls.

I smiled and shook my head. "Say all of it, Bubbles."

"Don't call me that," she pouted.

Behind Bella, Alice giggled.

"Say it," I warned, making like I was going to dump her precious bubbles all over the deck.

She dropped her head and stared down at her glittery, light blue jelly shoes and whispered, "I love Edward Cullen." Her face turned cherry red and she wouldn't look up at me, but she held out her tiny hand for her bubbles.

I suddenly felt bad about making her say that. She looked embarrassed. In that moment, I was pretty sure she hated me. I put the warm orange bottle in her hand and went back in the house, leaving the girls to their bubbles.

O ~O~ O

**BPOV**

"So explain why we're using the Twister spinner?" Emmett asked, looking a little confused, but a whole lot excited.

Alice huffed and plopped down on the floor across from me. "Because I can't find a bottle… and _whatever_. It spins, right?"

He nodded and rubbed his hands together like an evil scientist.

"Okay, so the rules are: If it points at you, you and whoever spun take off for seven minutes. Seven minutes to do _whatever_," Rosie sang. "If you happen to land on a sibling, Alice, Edward, this applies to you…" She looked to both of them before continuing. "You get a second spin, but if it lands on them again, the person to you right decides. Got it?"

We all nodded in unison. It was a little Children of the Corn, but kind of funny.

Jasper's hand popped up, and wiggled his fingers to get Rosalie's attention. It made me giggle.

"Jazz?" Rosie acknowledged.

"Okay, I get the sibling thing for Ali and Edward, but what about Charlotte and Jane?" He had a big goofy grin on his face, eye brows wagging up and down.

"Still applies. Their _sisters,_ you sick little bastard," Edward scolded, his brows knitting together. He shook his head and continued to stare at his best friend.

At fifteen years old I'd never played Seven Minutes in Heaven, and I'll admit I was a little more than curious. I was also pretty sure that if my mother knew what we were doing down here, she'd ground me for like, eternity. Or, at least until I turned thirty.

Rose went first. She sat up all nice and straight and pulled up the strapless sun dress that covered her bright pink tankini.

She flicked the pointer with her pretty painted finger and it spun in a lazy circle twice before stopping on Emmett.

"Yeah, baby!" he shouted, clapping.

_What a tool._

Jane, the only one wearing a watch, looked down at it and announced the beginning of their seven minutes as Em and Rose jumped up from the floor and sauntered to the tiny laundry room.

Charlotte busted out with a severe case of the giggles and watched as the door closed behind them. Rose was sixteen, Em was seventeen, and I was fairly certain neither were strangers to the seven minutes concept. I was also pretty damn sure Rose had a thing for Emmett. Not that she'd ever admit it. She was a stubborn and prideful thing with ridiculously beautiful features. Plain she wasn't.

Alice propped her warm bare feet up on my crossed legs and blew me a kiss. "Like the CD's?" she asked, leaning back, her arms supporting her.

"Mm, very much," I answered. I weaved my head back and forth to the mellow melody and heartbeat base of _Placebo's_ Running up That Hill.

Minutes ticked by and I felt eyes on me. I slowly, covertly scanned the room. Sitting nearly kitty-corner to me, next to the still giggling Charlotte, was Edward. When my eyes found his, he quickly looked away.

_Odd._

_Odd was an apt description. I'd seen the boy snort pixie sticks, odd most certainly fit. Apt… __**Apt Pupil**__… bad movie. __**Bad Santa**__…good movie. _

"Yo, Bella! Come in, Bella," Emmett said in an amused voice.

"Sorry, spaced out there for a minute. What?"

"It's your turn, spin it, bubbles," Alice squealed.

I crept forward, flicked the little black pointer, and sat back while it spun in dizzying circles. Slow, slow, and slower it revolved. When it finally stopped, and I looked up to see who it had landed on, and my stomach twisted. Edward fricking Cullen.

_Really? The ponytail pulling, bubble hiding goon, who just this afternoon attempted to untie my swim suit? _

I froze in place. I had totally accepted the fact that I may be forced to kiss Jazz or Emmett, Jake even, but Edward… _Edward?_

"Come on, bubbles, you're holding up the line. You're not the only one that wants in on this," Edward said, gesturing to himself.

_Ego much?_

I pushed myself up off the floor, ignoring his outstretched hand and turned toward the laundry room. My face burst into flames when I heard the kissy sounds being made behind me.

"I'll kick you all out, I swear! Zip it, assholes." Birthday or not, I'd send each one of them packing.

Alice snorted in rather loud and un-lady like manner. _I'm so freezing her bra tonight_.

I pushed myself up onto my washing machine just as the door to the room shut with a soft, metal click.

"Like your loads a little unbalanced, Bells?"

"What?"

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. His hair…I envied the colour, but that's about it. It was unruly on the best of days. "So we've got seven minutes, birthday girl. Anything you want… for seven minutes."

"Anything?" I asked, cocking a brow and biting my lip.

He stepped closer and placed his hands on my knees. "Anything," he whispered.

"How 'bout seven minutes of silence? Think you can handle that, stud?" I pat his chest and smiled brightly at him.

"You're irritating."

"Is that why you were staring at me earlier? Because I'm _irritating_? 'Cause I kinda don't think so." I tilted my head to the side and stared head long into his grass green eyes.

His hands flexed on my bare knees and he swallowed. If I didn't know any better, I'd guess that I made him nervous. _Hmm…?_ I pondered that for a moment.

"Nothing to say?" I goaded him.

"I wasn't staring." His voice was hushed, caught, busted.

"Ha, you were _so_ staring. Ogling, even!"

"I… shut your mouth," he parried.

"'_Shut your mouth.' _Really? Make me," I challenged and then dove right back into my rant. "That's your big—"

Quickly, quicker than my big mouth and little brain could comprehend, Edward's mouth swallowed my smart ass remarks.

And Holy. Shit!

His lips were warm and super sweet, like birthday cake. Warm, thick hands cupped my face for a minute before they returned to my knees.

I was surprised as hell when the shock wore off and it started to feel _good._ Like tingling girl parts good. I relaxed and let my lips move with his. _Do I open my mouth?_

As if he could read my thoughts, his tongue pushed forward and swept across my lips. I gasped.

With a low chuckle, he pulled me to edge of the washing machine, standing between my parted legs. His hands stayed, gripping my hips.

The longer he kissed me, the more intense that tingle became. It was now a deep throb or a pulse. I'd watched movies with sex scenes in it, and yeah, got a little tingly sometimes, but this was all new. I was turned on. Like Turned. On.

I wasn't brave enough to let my tongue leave my mouth, but he seemed fine exploring mine. I used to think the idea of swapping spit with another human was kind of disgusting, but in that moment, with Edward, I was fully willing to re-examine my former, possibly ill thought, views of French kissing.

_French kissing. What about this is distinctly French? Did the French corner the market on tongues? _

_Why am I thinking this? Edward fricking Cullen's tongue is IN MY MOUTH! _

I refocused my kind of stunned brain and realized I'd been groping Edward. I had a fist full of t-shirt and a handful of hair, and I was crushing him to me.

_Wait. Stop, stop, stop! Hit the brakes_._ I was _making out_ with Alice's brother? And apparently enjoying it. _

I shoved against him and pushed my lips tight together, still tasting his birthday cake laced mouth.

"You're _Edward_… can't, nope. Sorry." I climbed down off the washer and left him standing there.

O ~O~ O

**BPOV**

"Get down from there!" The beautiful idiot boy was standing on the roof of the shed rambling on about being a golden god. _Yeah, he's never watching Almost Famous again. _

He snorted and wiggled his long fingers at me in something that looked like wave, but felt more like a kiss off. "Make me," he challenged from his perch, giggle-snorting like a tool.

"Are you high?" I asked, pulling my sunglasses down over my face.

Edward didn't answer me; he just winked at me and snapped the elastic waist band of his grey board shorts.

_Of course he's high. He's about to fling himself off the shed into the pool. Sober people don't do that shit._

"If you break your face, Cullen, I'm not fixing it!" I shouted up at him as I turned back to Alice and back to the waiting lounge chair.

"Your brother's an ass."

She nodded her head in agreement. "Not gonna dispute that," she said, not looking up. She was lost in Cosmo.

"Aw, princess, don't be like that. You know you love me."

I flipped him the bird and followed the pool side to the bright pink lounge and the Cherry Coke. I got comfy, took a sip of my Coke and placed it on the table between Alice and me. "Call me princess again, fucktard!" I shoot him a death glare and a wicked smile on the side.

"Feeling a little feisty today, bubbles?"

"Shut up and jump already."

He smirked that sexy, stupid smirk that had been taunting me and calling me out since I was six years old. Screaming "I am a Golden God!" he cannon balled his body into the pool, sending cool drops of water up into the air. They hit my overheated skin with a shock, and I jerked my legs back.

I grumbled and reached for my book. I tried to concentrate on words on the page, but my brain refused to cooperate. I gave up and tossed the book down. I took a deep breath and let the summer heat sink into my pours. My eyes slid shut, and my ears perked at the sound of Edward moving through the water.

Slowly, an image of Edward's sinewy muscles formed behind my eyes. Thin cut wiry muscles that pushed his body through the water. Sun kissed skin that glistened with droplets of water slip-slid down his back as his arm came up out the water, making another pull through the blue-green liquid. A vision of dark grey board shorts, hung just a tad low on his hips.

I felt my body warm in a way that had nothing to do with the Phoenix heat and everything to do with the stupid-hot boy that's called me Bubbles since I was eight. Even then, at that young age, he made my face pink up. All I wanted then was for him to acknowledge me from time to time, to smile at me that silly, sexy smirk of his. Now all I wanted, was his board shorts to fucking vanish.

My eyes remained tightly closed against the golden shine of the sun overhead, and my mind continued to kick out drool worthy images of Edward. It was my super secret happy place. I visited frequently.

"You're doing it again," his smooth, smoky voice said, cutting into my midday reverie.

I squirmed in my seat, sitting up a little higher. "Doing what again?" I asked as I fidgeted with my sunglasses.

"Fantasizing about me," he declared all hotshot.

Alice chuckled.

"I… I wasn't…" I stumbled and mumbled. "There was no _fantasizing_ about you." I swallowed hard, hoping he wouldn't catch that nervous movement.

"Right," he said with a chuckle. "There's a little drool right there, Bubbles. Just, you know…" He swiped his thumb across the corner of his mouth. His ruby lips hitching up in a cocksure smile. He winked and chortled again.

My girly bits sighed a little and then annoyance kicked in. _Don't you wink those kiwi greens at me, bud!_

"Always so sure of yourself, Cullen. So sure every chick in a ten mile radius is after your dick. Jesus Christ, Cullen, turn down the arrogant, will ya!" I seethed. He really did make my blood boil sometimes, especially when he called me out on my shit.

"Bella, please refrain from referencing my brother's junk. It makes me feel a little pukey." Alice made a little gagging noise and went back to her Cosmo.

Edward snickered and grabbed the towel off the back of my chair, pulling it out from behind my back. "Um, _mine_," I informed him, shaking my head and tossing my hands in the air.

"You _are_ feisty today. I like you that way," he admitted as he ran the soft cotton of my towel over his chest.

I may have bitten my lip.

He bent down, crouching next to me. "What are you reading?"

I turned the closed book toward him, showing him the cover.

"You do know that school doesn't start for another month, right?" His bloodshot eyes found mine.

I could smell the pot on his breath and hear the high in the tone of his voice. It was smooth, but sticky like honey. It never fucking failed to push the butterflies round my tummy and make me a feel a little needy.

I licked my dry lips and ran my eyes over the plains of his face. "I thought I'd get a jump on my senior year."

"Hmm," he hummed. He placed my wadded up towel beside my chair and continued to stare at me.

The longer his eyes lingered, the more thoroughly I blushed. I felt the crimson creep down my neck and past my collarbone.

His eyes followed the trail with a spark of interest.

"You know," he whispered, leaning close, "a ten miles radius is a bit generous."

Suddenly, I felt the tip of his still cool finger skip slowly over the surface of my bare thigh. I gasped. My eyes snapped to his.

"Inches, maybe," he breathed as his finger travelled to my hip.

My heart pushed hard against my chest, and my lungs filled with hot air. _Stop it…keep going. _

"Make me," he said in a hush as though he had heard my thoughts.

O ~O~ O

**BPOV**

I swept a deep purple shadow across my lid and then stood back and contemplated the colour before applying it to my left eye, too. "Alice," I announced, "I am getting drunk tonight."

"And I promise to make Rose hold your hair," she said, pushing her hips to the beat of the music.

I laughed, shaking my head.

"Best friend duty. No?"

"No," she answered, pulling her knee high, black fuck-me boots on. "Not on her birthday. I fully plan on having multiple shots and multiple orgasms. That's the plan. No puke, no nasty dry heaving, and no running around looking for your fucking shoes at the end of the night. That falls on Rosalie tonight."

I always lost my goddamn shoes. I _rarely_ took them off intentionally, but I always lost them.

"Not fair, you get orgasms and I get Rosalie?" I pulled my hair into a ponytail and popped my pink glossed lips.

"Who gets orgasms?" Edward inquired, leaning against the door of Alice's room with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked good. Really good. All dark jeans and scruffy-faced. I had the sudden and intense need to lick his jaw.

"Birthday girl," I answered, jerking my thumb over my shoulder toward Alice. "Multiple O's, multiple shots, and no puke."

Edward stuffed his hands in his pockets and pushed his weight to his left foot. "We don't talk about little sister sex. It's unpleasant."

I snickered. I couldn't help myself. "You should hear the sounds she makes when she com—"

My words were cut short by Edward's hand closing over my mouth. I smiled behind his hand.

Alice laughed in a full belly kind of way and then disappeared into her bathroom.

"Nope, not gonna talk about that. I'm cool with her and Jazz dating, but the _finer _details of their relationship are not up for discussion, Bubbles. Shhh…"

His hand was still firmly in place, and so, I licked. He tasted like salt and hand lotion and soap.

I fully expected him to pull his hand away in disgust, but he held it in place. He came to stand behind me, so close I could feel the heat of his body. I watched in the mirror as his mouth moved to my ear. "Nasty little girl," he said in rough, quiet voice. His breath against my ear, my neck made my body shiver.

Slowly, he withdrew his hand. His eyes locked on my reflection in the mirror.

"Shouldn't have put your hand there then."

"Prefer it elsewhere, Isabella?" His fingertips tripped and travelled up the length of my arms to my shoulders, where they rested for a quick moment before he pulled them away.

My eyes fluttered as pictures of Edward's hands cupping my breasts flew to mind, quickly followed by one of him gripping his cock. I shook my head and flung the images from my mind.

"Mm," I answered, my lips set in a tight line as I shook my head again.

"Almost believable," he murmured. "So what about you? Sex and booze on the agenda for you tonight as well?"

"Sadly, just the booze." There'd been no sex —self lovin' aside— since I found Jake about six inches deep in Leah. A lot of booze was had that night. Alice had held my hair while I puke-cried.

His hand swished my ponytail, and I watched in the mirror as it gently swung from side to side. The feel of my hair tickling my exposed skin made goose bumps blossom all over my body. He stepped in closer, his body flush against mine.

My heart thumped away, and my eyes zeroed in on his. I watched his reflection, his still body behind me.

"Just fuck already. Please," Alice moaned as she walked out of the bathroom smelling like peaches.

"Sad story," Edward said as he backed away, snapping my bra strap as he did. He'd completely ignored his sister's comment, but his face was slightly amused. There was that hint of hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar look to him.

_Interesting._

Alice couldn't have meant that. He's her brother. No one wants their best friend bopping their brother.

I followed her down the stairs and slipped into my matte gray heels, grabbed my purse and reapplied the icy pink gloss to my lips.

Edward stuffed his feet into a pair of Chucks and reached for his keys.

The bar was full, and Emmett was practically crawling all over Rosalie. A few more drinks and I might be inclined to do the same, bitch looked _hawt!_

She was advised of her "Bella duties" when she and Em arrived. Her only stipulation was that I dance with her. Done. I loved music. I loved the way it made my body feel when a thick base line pushed through it.

I was on my third drink and Alice was pretty much dry humping Jasper in the corner, when Rose made a grab for my hand and pulled me out on to the dance floor.

O ~O~ O

**EPOV**

I watched as Bubbles bounced off with Rosie. Her ass looked _amazing_ in those jeans. The kind of amazing you'd trade your last pint of fucking blood for a glimpse at.

"You ever gonna go for it, man?" Emmett asked, bringing the amber bottle to his lips.

"Go for what? Bella?"

He nodded giving me a '_you can't be that thick'_ look.

"She's Alice's best friend. Practically a little sister."

"Bullshit. You've never looked at her like that. And she's a free agent now that Jake's been properly dismissed. Stupid fucker," Emmett grumbled.

I looked back to girl swaying on the dance floor and my chest tightened. Isabella Marie has _never _been _just_ Bubbles. She'd been cute, feisty, slight, clumsy, sexy, opinionated, and wanted. Always wanted. I never put too much thought into having Isabella. I tried to push her out from under my skin with other women. With Kate, with Tanya, and with Sasha, all to no avail. Kate was electric and sex on fire in bed, but she had no soul. Tanya was kind, and soft, but she had a past she couldn't and wouldn't let go of. Sasha was bold and beautiful. Her round hips always felt good in my hands, but her predilection for dangerous, fine white powder was more than I was willing to deal with.

"There's some girl code shit, right? No dating your BF's sibling or some such shit, right? If I fucked things up with her, Alice would never forgive me." _That _I was sure of. Alice would have my balls mounted and bronzed if I ever did anything to hurt her Bella.

"Seriously, if you two don't stop that nasty face sucking shit… And, dude, get your fuckin' mitts off her ass!" One could only be subjected to so much of that crap before they hit their limit. I hit mine about twelve seconds ago when I heard my _sister_ groan a breathy, raunchy four letter word. Too much.

"So don't fuck it up," Alice interrupted, detaching from Jasper long enough to speak a full goddamned sentence.

I cocked my head to the side, a little confused. "Fuck what up?"

"Bella. Don't mess it up and I won't need to end you. Simple. Now go, do something beside drool and pine. It's disgusting." She shooed me with a flip of her wrist.

Jasper smiled and nodded his assent, hands still firmly gripping my sister's derriere.

The song changed and I pushed my way through the crowd toward Rose and Bella.

She didn't see me standing there, watching her hips slowly pulse with the music. Rose backed away, smiling. As she walked past me, she whispered, "You can hold her hair." I chuckled and nodded.

With her back to me, I closed in. When my body came into contact with hers, she stopped moving, but didn't turn around. She knew I was there, she could feel me the same way I always felt her.

She backed up a step and indolently swayed her hips to the gentle beat.

Auto pilot kicked in and my hands gripped her hips. I'd never touched Bella like this, never felt her move like this and it was utterly intoxicating. I moved with her, tucking myself around her. Her lips sang the words: '_Wake up, look me in the eyes again. I need to feel your hand upon my face.' _

I let my hands drift and slide down her upper thighs. Caressing them, scraping at the soft denim. _Fuck she feels good against me_.

As we moved together, I pushed against her so she could feel me; feel my cock pressed against her. The music may have been loud, but I had no trouble making out the soft whimper that fell from her lips.

"Edward…" she hissed. "Stop, I can't."

"Make me," I teased, letting my tongue taste the shell of her ear.

She shuddered, and I grinned.

'_I think I might have inhaled you. I can feel you behind my eyes. You've gotten into my bloodstream. I can feel you flowing in me.'_

Unable to stop herself, she rolled her hips and it felt like the very beginnings of madness. I wanted more.

I walked her forward, my hands grasping and gripping her soft, subtle hips. Kissing the nape of her neck, and loving the taste, I steered her to the dark hallway. The music was faded, watered down by the walls around us.

She turned to face me, and her eyes were sparks of black flames. I'd never seen her look so hot, so desperate, and so goddamn vulnerable before. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down.

"Don't bite," I chastised her, coaxing her lip out with the pad of my thumb.

She nipped the tip of my thumb, and I took a quick step toward her and madness.

I backed her into the wall and rocked forward. The heat of her body was intense and consuming.

Her eyes flutter and rolled back. A meek smile passed her lips. Shy and meek weren't things I associated with my Bubbles. She could be mouthy as hell some times. I loved that about her.

I brought my lips closer to hers, eyes on hers all the while.

"I can't… Alice… what if?" She stumbled on her words.

"Shhh… Alice told me not to fuck it up," I informed her.

Her eyes scanned my face for about eight seconds before she seized the back of my head and pulled my face to hers. Her mouth was hot and tasted of berries and vodka. She hummed against my mouth and her lips fell open. Her strawberry tongue peeked out, and I died a little.

As our tongues tasted, and bodies rocked, my restless hands dug into her hips, biting at the little bit of exposed skin. They wanted to touch everything, graze, caress and fondle. Overwhelmed, I snatched her wrists and pinned them above her head.

She moaned and the sound was enticing and dirty. I wanted more of it immediately. I pushed my leg between hers and she rolled her hips with a soft, sexy grunt.

"God, you smell good." And she did. She smelled like sweet water with just a touch of warm sweat. She smelled clean, simple, and like everything I'd always remembered her smelling like. Like bubbles popping in the hot summer sun, like sun screen, like Cherry Coke, and jelly sandals.

And her taste, _God_ her taste. Though her tongue had been soaked in vodka, I could recall the flavor of that fifteen year old mouth. She'd been sucking on a raspberry blow pop when I arrived that afternoon, and it was all I could taste. That overly sweet taste pulled at my memory and mixed with sharp sting of vodka. It was fucking divine.

"Mmm," she hummed, making my lips tingle.

I pulled my lips from her mouth and nipped the downy skin on her neck, and we both shivered. She bucked and rocked. Her body wanted to cling to me, pull me in. I could feel it, and fuck if I didn't want to get sucked in.

Her strong, delicate hands took hold of my biceps and held on tight while she shifted and moved, trying to relief some of the tension that was no doubt building and burning between her legs. I could feel the heat of her.

"Easy, sweetheart," I said, kissing her eyes, her nose, and her cheeks.

She moaned, and I was about to remind her that we were in a very public place, when the door of the hallway swung open and a gaggle of giddy and giggling twenty something year old women poured into the hall.

"Fuck," Bella hissed and dropped her arms to her sides.

"Car?" I suggested, hoping that didn't earn me a slap across the face.

"Car," she said, taking me by the hand and leading me out the side door to the parking lot.

O ~O~ O

BPOV

He opened the door of the Volvo motioned for me to get in.

"Um, no," I said, shaking my head. "You first."

He chuckled and crawled in.

I shut the door behind me and climbed onto his lap. He was still hard, very fucking hard, and he felt so very good right where he was. I rolled my hips and watched his face contort with a grunt.

"You feel good there. I think you should always be there. Okay?" Edward suggested, an easy smile lifting his lips.

"Give me a reason to stay here, Cullen." I knew I was being lippy, and I knew he liked it.

His hand slipped between us and moved directly to my denim covered pussy. "That's a good place to start," I whispered against his neck, licking.

His hand began to move against me, and my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him to me. I needed to get off in the worst way. More than that, I _wanted_ it, here with Edward in the back seat of his Volvo, in the parking lot of a seedy little club in Phoenix. I'd never felt so much need and want in all my life. I wanted to cry out, body shaking and trembling, his name on my lips, and my mouth full of his taste. I could give a shit where or how that happened. Like the blood that flowed through my veins, it was a fucking necessity.

Friction, and rubbing, and rocking was all I could feel aside from the greedy kisses that nearly swallowed me whole. A thin sheen of sweat began to coat my body, and I moved his hand trapping it in mine. I dropped my hips and ground them against him, panting with frustration and a wicked need.

"Fuck, Edward, I need it… please," I mewled and pawed at the front of his shirt. Skin, I needed skin. I needed more touch, more tingling.

His warm hand slid under my shirt and cupped my breasts. My breath caught and suddenly I was ravenous. My mouth melted and burned with his. I popped the button on my jeans and he slipped the zipper down. I took his hand in mine and pushed our fingers down between the jean and lace.

"God, yes," he prayed.

There was a quick sharp rap on the window, and I halted my movement, and Edward slouched, cursing under his breath.

"Home now, Jeeves," I heard Alice call out on the other side of the tinted window.

We withdrew our hands, and I climbed off his lap and into the front seat, grumbling death threats.

Edward followed suit and crawled into the driver's seat. He waited until the engine was purring nicely before he unlocked the door.

Jasper and Alice scooted into the back seat, and waved to Rose and Emmett as they shuffled into a cab.

"It smells like almost sex in here," she commented.

"Fuck you. Don't talk to me you cock blocking, midget, birthday cake eating bitch." I flexed both my middle fingers in her direction and then buckled my seat belt.

"Is she always like this when she's horny?" Edward asked with a sly smile and stupid chuckle.

"Yes," Jazz and Ali said in unison.

"You know you can't hate me forever," Alice chirped in my ear.

"I can hate on you for the twenty minute drive home. Shut up so I can make the best of it."

She dissolved into half drunken giggles and leaned back. "All right, I'll give you your twenty minutes."

"You sure you're okay with this?" I asked Alice when we got home. She laid down on the couch in her the living room and put her legs up in the air.

"Yes," she said as I grabbed the fuck-me heel and began tugging the boot off her leg. "You're both idiots you know. Pussy footing around the whole subject like it would end me. Pull woman!"

I yanked back and the boot came sliding off. On to boot number two.

"If I wanted something, Bells, really wanted it, would you deny me?"

I thought that over for one hot second before I answered, "No." I shimmied and pulled on that pain in the ass boot and it finally gave way and flew off. I fumbled to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Then why," she said as I helped her to her feet, "would you think I would?"

I heard the boys in the kitchen, lids popping off beer bottles.

"I don't know." And that was honest. I really had no clue why I'd come to believe that my being with Edward would bother her.

The four of us sat in the living room, listening to music and telling stories about the birthday girl and birthdays past. Alice was drunk and about twenty-seven minutes beyond appropriate for public.

"Five more minutes and one more shot, and I guarantee you, she'll pull the 'blanket over the lap' shit," I said to Edward.

"Five minutes, no shot," Jazz said, pulling his suctioned lips from her neck.

"My stomach started to turn about forty minutes ago," Edward admitted, pulling me from the sofa.

He led me out into the hall and to the elevators. While we waited for the elevator, he blew hot breath against the back of my neck, holding me close to him. With a bell tone the elevator door slid open and we walked on. Edward hit the number twelve and then spun on his heels, pushing me against the back wall.

His mouth latched to mine, and I tasted beer on his tongue. His hot hands moved to my ass, gave a quick squeeze and the lifted me off the floor.

My legs wrapped around him and I heard a startled gasp drop from my lips.

He was hard and panting, I was wet and moaning, and this damn elevator was far too slow.

I looked at the display, eighth floor. _Christ, is thing being pulled manually by small children?_

Teeth scraped my lips and hot breath pushed into my open mouth. I fisted locks of his hair and tugged.

He hissed and countered by leaning down and biting the swell of my covered breast. My back arched and then I heard a soft bell call out.

"Oh, thank Christ!" I panted as I slid down his body and landed on my feet with a wobble.

Edward took my hand and led me to his apartment. In his freshmen year Edward and Jazz had lived in the dorms assigned to them. Half way through that year there was a brutal beating and both parents felt it necessary to relocate their sons. When Alice and I started school three years ago, we didn't think about the campus housing as an option. Jasper told her there was an opening in the building, and we jumped on it.

The door swung open, and I followed inches behind, hand tightly clasped in his. It felt good there, right there. I never wanted my hand to leave his ever again.

He tossed his key on the countertop and reached for the Coke tin. He had this retro looking Coke tin since forever; a pin up girl showing off an ice cold Cherry Coke. He pried the lid off and pulled a well-rolled joint from it. He turned toward me and pressed it to my lips, while he rifled through his junk drawer looking for a lighter.

The smoke coiled and snaked around in thick plumes as I exhaled. Don't tell Daddy Swan, but his baby girl has been smoking up since she was sixteen.

I handed the joint over to Edward and watched as he pulled. His eyes flutter for a quick minute and then he sighed and let the grey smoke tumble from his mouth. It was a whole different kind of sexy and a whole different kind of wrong, watching him smoke.

He took another hit, pulling it deep into his lungs and then coughed it out.

"So she's really okay, you know with _us_?" I said between hits.

"She's really okay with us." His voice was reassuring.

Yanking on my belt loop he pulled me close. He tipped my chin, and sank to meet my eyes. His thumb caressed my lips and my mouth opened. His lips barely ghosted over mine and hot smoke filled my mouth. I inhaled his exhale. I felt it push down into my lungs, and I felt my eyes roll a little.

As I breathed out I realized I was moving. Being walked back.

The lights flipped on in his room and my eyes blurred and then focused. I kicked my heels off as we walked.

"Arms up," he commanded.

I threw my arms in the air, and Edward pushed my top up over my head. He pushed me back, an arm's length away from him and stared.

For a moment I thought about crossing my arms over my humble chest, but the look on his face kept my arms firmly in place at my sides. He took in my slight curves the way an avid reader might devour pages of their favourite book.

I reached behind me and fiddled with the clasp of my bra. I held the material in place and asked, "Want more?"

He whispered, yes and I let the bra fall away.

We tangled and moved beneath the sheets, jeans gone and under things laid to waste. He sucked and bit and touched me in ways that made me shake; ways that made me moan.

"Do it Isabella, say it," he begged in a wicked tone that was all sticky smooth honey and sex.

"Make me."

His generous cock pushed and slid, but stayed outside, waiting on my words. My whole body was bunched and coiled and lit the fuck on fire. I could see that same fire crackling in his dazed and hazy emerald eyes.

His fingers reached down and slipped between my legs. I tried to ride his hand, tried force his touch where I wanted it most.

"Say it," he breathed across my chest.

He slipped a finger inside and quickly withdrew it. It was torture and it damn well should be illegal, but I burned for it. I wanted it.

"Edward is the almighty king of everything. Edward Cullen is a God."

I flipped us over so that I sat astride. Edward panted beneath me, and I rocked against him. My breasts grazed his chest and we both moaned. "I love Edward Cullen." I kissed him and kissed him and stretched my body against out over his.

"More?" I asked, my tongue playing with his nipple.

He nodded with enthusiasm, never taking his eyes from my face.

"What will you do?"

"Anything you want."

"For seven whole minutes?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip.

"For seven whole life times."

He smiled, clutched my hips and thrust into me.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
